


[Comic] Jean und Eren große Familie

by mizore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluff and Angst, Jean is gentleman, M/M, Mpreg, They are a lot of kittens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren married and live happily together. And then when Jean was in a business trip abroad, he got called by a doctor name Hange, that his husband was in surgery.</p><p>Wow guys this is my first snk post</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Madison  
> but i think i did some dumb thing so all the typos is mine ;_;  
> Beside sterek i love rivaere and jeanere pair. So here we go i made another doujin series...  
> god let me finish all my art debt.  
> You can find me on mizozoh.tumblr.com. i post doodles and doujin there. ciao

[](http://imgur.com/HawbUtV)  
Based from my own doodle 'Papa Jean and his kittens'  
then i have the urge to draw their story

[](http://imgur.com/dWcnEjY) [](http://imgur.com/O6cnmXU) [](http://imgur.com/kXLg3t8) [](http://imgur.com/mX22ymj) [](http://imgur.com/m06zlcs)

TBC  
yup


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving birth to bunch of kittens and Eren histerically outburst ended. He’s finally accepting the condition and raised the kids with love (“who kidding i want one of that freaking cuties”. said everyone) Still, Jean is business man who Dad is the Director so sometimes he have to leave Eren and the kids to do some works or something. Aside from that, Jean always manage the works from home. 
> 
> I’m trying to give you the whole scene without drawing it hahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do post another jeanere and rivaere' fanart on my tumblr. you can check my kittens au tag too ^^  
> i'm on http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/  
> have some kittens and psst… another snk character (눈_눈)

pg 1  
[](http://imgur.com/GZiGzVE)

pg 2  
[](http://imgur.com/u6hMBqp)

pg 3  
[](http://imgur.com/DmM6VF6)

OMAKE  
[](http://imgur.com/Xyr0gXu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment is very welcome! I love to make someone day a bit cheerful with my little comic. this world need more fluff ^^


	3. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean is sick and the kids is sad

[](http://imgur.com/Ce6Ykaj) [](http://imgur.com/AVr9ock) [](http://imgur.com/SjpMMxm) [](http://imgur.com/rmMkZlC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the kids is already 8 month or so)  
> i very appreciated all the kudos and comment i get \ (`/////`) /   
> mizorekibishi.tumblr.com


	4. don't wanna be alone for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren realized there's something wrong with his body. A flashback.

[](http://imgur.com/2xMIRaP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback before part 1, Eren act like he doesn’t care if Jean too busy with his work but along with the pregnant thingy, he felt more anxious. Good thing after the kittens already born, everything work out for this cute family :’)


	5. Grown up Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi’s side story.  
> This is nsfw guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Levi is crushing hard to Eren, okay?


	6. Kittens already 12 months old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just jean eren's kittens being cute self :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i change my url tumblr  
> mizozoh.tumblr.com


	7. Holiday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This big family is taking holiday and visiting Jean’s parents in France. Someone miss Eren (and the kittens, not Jean) so much. First love is still blooming.

Introducing Sasha as their babysitters  
  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this pair and this AU so much :'D I have a lot of fun drawing the kittens <3  
> i'm mizozoh in tumblr.


End file.
